Final Hope Slash
Sword of Hope Sword of HopeDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016' |image= Sword_4.jpg |image2= Zamasukilledbytrunks.JPG |debut= Anime: "Showdown! The Miraculous Power of Unyielding Warriors" |inventor= Future Trunks |user= Future Trunks Future Warrior |color= & & |class= Rush Attack |similar= Shining Sword Attack Gravity Break Spirit Bomb Spirit Stab Super Dragon Fist }} is a powerful technique used by Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan Anger form. Overview After the creation of the Sword of Hope, Future Trunks stabs the opponent and slashes them vertically in half in order to finish them off. Usage In the climatic showdown with Fused Zamasu, Future Trunks overpowers the mad god with the Sword of Hope, declaring the power of mortals as he breaks through his defenses. With Zamasu in shock that mortals would dare retaliate against him and his twisted justice, Trunks retaliates by saying he doesn't care about Zamasu's "justice", delivering the decisive Final Hope Slash and bisecting the god, causing him to cast off his bodily form. Video Game Appearances *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' (Dramatic Finish) In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Final Hope Slash appears as part of the Sword of Hope Ultimate Skill which can be used by both Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) in his Capsule Corp. Clothes 3 skillset and the Future Warrior after the 1.07.00 Update. When the Sword of Hope is active, the user can perform it via pressing the Jump Button, which causes the user to attack with the Final Hope Slash (this can be performed by Future Trunks in both his base or Super Saiyan 2 form if the Awoken Skill is activated before activating Sword of Hope). Once the attack is completed the user sheathes the Sword of Hope automatically ending the Ultimate skill's effect. Thus the Final Hope Slash acts as the Sword of Hope's finishing move. The Future Warrior can use the Sword of Hope and its Final Hope Slash with any Awoken Skill that allow access to their assigned skillset such as Kaio-ken (x3, x20), Super Saiyan (SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3), Super Vegeta (SSJ, SSJ2), Future Super Saiyan (SSJ), Potential Unleashed, and Turn Golden (Frieza Race only) provided they are activated before the Ultimate Skill. As a result, it cannot be used with the Awoken Skills Become Giant (Great Namek), Power Pole Pro (Earthling), and Purification (Pure Majin). As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, it is used by Future Trunks to defeat Grotesque Zamasu in the game's story of the Warrior of Hope Saga. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, if Future Trunks KOs Fused Zamasu on the West City (Destroyed) stage with a Heavy Attack he will create the Sword of Hope and after clashing blades with Fused Zamasu several times he will finish he will defeat Fused Zamasu with the Final Hope Slash as a Dramatic Finish. Trivia *The way this technique looks and is used is very similar to the one of the Gravity Break, from Dragon Ball Online, but also using the energy and hope of different people instead of the user's one alone. **The similarity is even bigger with its stronger version, the Focused Gravity Break, where the user gets in the air before channeling the sharp aura and falls to the opponent with a strong vertical slash. Gallery References es:Corte de Esperanza Final Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques